


Wait For Me?

by gamergirl929



Series: A Forever Kind of Love [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, Fluff, Laura Hollis - Freeform, carmilla karnstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl929/pseuds/gamergirl929
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Carmilla makes a life changing decision, will her and Laura's relationship withstand it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Born from an anonymous prompt on Tumblr! 
> 
> Takes place a year after the events of "It's Not Raining Inside". 
> 
> It's not required you read the first part, but it will help! :) 
> 
> Please enjoy!

I have been living in the Hollis household for almost a year. Laura’s father, Tim, has been nothing but helpful and extremely patient.

I move from table to table in the restaurant, dealing with customer after customer, and yes the money allows me to pay the Hollis’s for living there, but the check isn’t much.

My mother has not once tried to contact me since that night at the house and, honestly, I could not care less.

“Looking good, Karnstein.” Theo Straka winks as he moves out of the kitchen, passing by my side. I roll my eyes and shake my head slowly, my hands clenching into fists.

Of course, that situation doesn’t help at all. The guy who can’t take no for an answer, who completely ignores the fact that I have a girlfriend.

I can feel the anger inside me bubbling up, is this really the direction I want my life going…?

I shake my head slowly as I drop the tray on a nearby counter, gathering the attention of my manager who just made his way into the kitchen, flanked by Theo.

“You know what…” I clench my teeth tightly, as I stare at the two.

“I quit.” I shake my head slowly and rush from the kitchen, my shoulder slamming into Theo’s as I push through the kitchen doors.

It’s time for me to make a change.

I walk to my car, unlocking it quickly, and slipping inside. I turn it on and leave all that behind me.

* * *

It’s been a few months since I left my father and Carmilla at home and came to Silas University.

I have to admit… Leaving Carmilla behind was the hardest thing that I’ve ever had to do.

Considering Carmilla didn’t have the means to attend college, she stayed back at home with my father, who was kind enough to let her continue living with him.

In an attempt to save money, Carmilla took up waiting tables at a restaurant close to home.

I know deep down that, when Carmilla and my father drove me here, her heart was breaking. She wanted more than anything to come with me, she always talked about studying Philosophy…

And because of her mot—

Because of Lilita.

She never got the chance…. The chance she deserved!

I sigh as I flip through my Literature textbook.

Carmilla should be here with me…

* * *

 

As I cross the threshold into the Hollis household, I’m greeted by Laura’s father, Tim, coming from the kitchen.

“Hey Carmilla. You’re home a little early…” He smiles as he stands in place, watching me curiously. I find myself thinking back to that night in the rain when I had nowhere else to go. When Mr. Hollis was so kind, giving me a place to stay…

“I quit, Mr. Hollis.” I mumble as my gaze falls to my feet.

“Wh-What? Why?” Mr. Hollis moves forwards, stopping in front of me.

“I can’t take it anymore. I can’t keep waiting tables…” I mumble, courage causing my eyes to leave the floor and lock with his. Eyes that remind me of Laura’s.

“Come in the kitchen.” Mr. Hollis gives me a small smile as he turns around and heads into the kitchen, with me on his heels.

We sit at the old table in the kitchen, in the same seats where, it feels like ages ago, Mr. Hollis gave me a place to call home once again.

“Mr. Hollis, I want to make something of my life… I just can’t keep waiting tables…” I knit my hands tightly together, my eyes focusing on them.

“I want to join the military.” My eyes leave my hands and focus on his.

Mr. Hollis sits still, his eyes locked with mine. His large hand moves to cover mine.

“Carmilla. I’ve come to think of you as my daughter… And I support you in anything that you want to do. You can do anything that you set your mind to. That I know.” He smiles as I stand up and wrap my arms around him. His arms wrap around me as he envelopes me in a big bear hug.

After stepping back and taking our place back on the kitchen chairs, Mr. Hollis smiles.

“Have you thought of what you want to do in the military?” Mr. Hollis watches me curiously as I slowly shake my head.

“I haven’t really thought of that, sir.” I smile and Mr. Hollis pats me on the back.

 “I’m proud of you Carmilla and I support you, but there is one other person you need to talk to…” Mr. Hollis eyes me as I slowly nod.

We both know who he’s talking about.

* * *

 

After an eighteen hour work day, I find myself falling onto my bed.

“I think my brain has melted…” I mumble to the empty room. My roommate, Betty, is absent 99% of the time, usually at the Zeta Omega Mu house.

A knock on my door makes me groan loudly.

I push myself off of the bed and jerk my backpack off me, tossing it back on the bed.

I move towards the door grabbing the handle and pulling it open. My mouth falls open as I stare into those familiar dark brown orbs.

“Cutie.” Carmilla practically purrs out. I advance forwards, throwing my arms around her neck and pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

“Carm! What are you doing here?” I bury my face in her sweet smelling hair, her arms tighten around my waist, locking us in an embrace.

“I wanted to see you… I also need to talk to you about somethings…” Carmilla gives me a shy smile as her eyes dart around my features.

She brings her hands up to my cheeks, pulling me forwards into a loving kiss.

“I’ve missed you, Laura.” She whispers as she pulls my body back in to hers.

After standing in the doorway for an unknown amount of time, we both step back from the embrace.

“Come on in.” I smile as Carmilla moves into my dorm room, examining the walls. Her eyes fall on the multiple pictures of us, a smile pulling at the corner of her mouth.

She sighs and makes her way to the computer chair, taking a seat.

“Sit down.” She mutters softly, confusion takes over my senses, as well as fear, as I sit down on the bed.

“Carm… Is something wrong? Did something happen?” I ask as my eyes dart around her features, in an attempt to decipher what she’s thinking.

“I quit my job at the restaurant…” She whispers, her gaze falling to the floor. I blink rapidly as I wait for her to continue, which she does.

“I couldn’t do it anymore, cupcake… Waiting tables and dealing with Theo… I can’t be stuck in that town, in your house… for the rest of my life…” She whispers as her gaze locks with mine, I can see a watery cover in her eyes.

I frown and lean forwards taking her hands in mine.

“You don’t have to, Carm. You can do anything that you set your mind to.” I give her hands a gentle squeeze.

A smile pulls at the corner of her mouth.

“Your father said the same thing… He also told me I should come up here and talk to you…” She mutters as her eyes lock with mine.

“Laura, I love you…” She watches me intently, my heart hammers hard in my chest.

“And… I want you by my side through this… But I, of course, can’t make you stay with me…” Carmilla mutters the final part, so low I almost can’t hear her. Those beautiful dark eyes directed to the floor again.

I quickly move my hands up to her face, placing them on her cheeks. Her gaze snaps back up to lock with mine.

“Carmilla… I love you too. I’ll be by your side, always.” I run my thumb along the flesh of her cheek.

Carmilla brings her hands up to cover mine.

“Laura. I want to join the military. I want to make a difference…” She mutters, her eyes closed.

My eyes dart around her features… the military…? But… but she could be killed! I am more than a little surprised and, honestly, a cold fear goes through my spine and settles in my heart. It takes me a few seconds to recover. As her eyes slowly flutter open and lock with mine, a singular tear slides down her cheek.  

This is what she wants… And now… I know what I have to do.

“Carmilla, I told you. I’ll be by your side… Always.” I lean forwards and press my lips softly into hers.

It’s then I realize tears are running down my cheeks too, mixing with Carmilla’s. She leans back leaning her forehead against mine.

“You have to promise me… You’ll be safe…” I whisper leaning forwards and pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose.

“I’ll be safe, Laura… I promise.” She wraps her arms tightly around me.

“I love you, Laura Hollis.” She whispers in my ear as she holds me tightly.

“I love you too, Carmilla Karnstein.” I hold my girl tightly in my arms.

I promised to stay by her side and that’s what I’m going to do. Even if I’m terrified.

* * *

 

“You’re going to write…?” I mumbled into Carmilla’s ear as I held her tightly.

“I promise, cupcake.” She takes a step back, her hands not leaving my waist.

The crowd behind us is filled with families saying goodbye to their loved ones. I do my best to keep physical contact with Carmilla the entire time, her hand in mine or my arms around her. My body and mind are having a hard time letting her go.

I already find myself missing the feel of her touch.

She presses her lips softly into mine, “I love you, Laura.” She wraps her arms back around me and hugs me tight.

She’s reluctant to let go, her hands slowly sliding off of my waist as she then moves to give my father a hug.

“You stay safe, Carmilla.” He hugs her tightly and presses a kiss to the top of her head.

“I will Mr. Hollis… I mean, Tim.” My father laughs as he steps back from the hug.

Carmilla kisses me one more time before she turns and heads towards the bus. I clutch my father’s hand, waving with the other, as the bus takes Carmilla away from me.

* * *

 

Basic training is exactly how I expected it to be, discipline and a whole lot of screaming.

During rec time I keep to myself, getting lost in a good book on my cot, or just watching the other recruits training.

It isn’t until a few weeks later I notice one of the small recruits struggling on the pull up bars. I make my way over and stand under him.

“You need more upper body training…” I smirk as the boy drops down next to me and turns to face me, his name plate reading, “Armitage”.

“Ummmm, th-thank you, ma’am.” He stutters, a smile pulling at the corner of my mouth as I hold my hand out to his. He shakes it quickly. “It’s Carmilla.”

* * *

 

The first letter finally comes in the mailbox I share with Betty.

I eagerly tear it open, my eyes running along the beautiful cursive writing I love so much.

_Cupcake,_

_Sorry I didn’t write earlier… I have been entirely too busy._

_Words cannot describe how much I have been missing you… Training has been going as good as planned. In fact, I’m excelling in basics. I think I’m truly one of the only recruits the drill sergeant actually likes! Can’t imagine how I did that… ;)_

_I made a new friend, you’d be proud of me. His name is JP. He’s a scrawny little guy, but we’re getting along and training together. It’s funny but he reminds me of my brother Will. They look a lot alike._

_Even though Will is the asshole who ratted me out to mother…_

_Anyway, I miss you so very much cupcake. It’s been less than a couple of months, but not a day goes by that I’m not thinking about you… Missing your touch and your smile._

_I sleep with a photo of you under my pillow, every single night._

_If I play my cards right, I should be graduating in around 4-5 months…_

_Anyway, I wrote the return address below. I realized I forgot to give you an address! Write me cupcake, tell me how you’re doing, how’s college going. I need to hear from you to feel you a little closer and make everything a little more bearable…_

_Unfortunately, I have to get going now. I love you Laura. So very much._

_Forever Yours,_

_Carmilla_

My eyes run over the text over and over again. I feel the tears sliding down my cheeks as I reread her letter. I quickly grab a piece of paper and begin writing my reply.

* * *

 A little while after I sent my first letter to Laura, I finally get a letter in return.

“Karnstein! You got a letter.” One of the guys hands me a sealed envelope.

I smirk as I tear the envelope open. The smirk turns into a full blown smile as I read the text.

_Carm,_

_I have missed you so much! Yes! Someone, ‘glares in your direction’ forgot to give me the address to write to! :P_

_I knew you would do great, Carmilla. I am so very proud of you for doing this, taking charge of your life. Even if that means you’re a ways away from me right now._

_College has been going pretty good. I have what feels like a million papers due… But I find my mind drifting to you… I miss you, Carm, like someone cute a hole in me._

_I love you, Carmilla Karnstein. I think about you every single day that passes. Every night, I find myself looking at the pictures on my walls before falling asleep…_

_I cannot wait until you’re back home in my arms._

_It’s nice to hear you’re making friends. ;) Frankly, I’m shocked! Maybe Will has a secret twin? ;P_

_I am so proud of you Carmilla. You can do this. You make me so very happy._

_Well, LaFontaine and Perry just walked in, I better end the letter here._

_I love you so much, Carm!_

_Also forever yours,_

_Laura_

_PS: I think you need some more pictures… ;) You’ll be getting those with your next letter. ;)_

I smile as I reread the text that basically screams Laura. I can already hear her, rambling along as she quickly writes this letter. I make my way to my cot and lay back on it.

I miss her like someone cut a hole in me too.

* * *

My fingers drum on the library’s table as my eyes run along the text of the book in front of me, not really collecting any information.

Carmilla has officially been gone for 4 months… I miss her so very much… Not a day goes by where I don’t think of her.

“You alright there, Hollis?” LaFontaine pulls me out of my trance. I glance in their direction, then across the table at Perry.

“Just… Thinking about Carmilla…” I mumble as my eyes fall back to the open book in front of me.

“Awwwww, come on L. She’s doing alright. I just know it.” LaFontaine smiles as they turn back to their book. Perry quickly nods in agreement.

“Just think in a few months you’ll be with her again.” Perry smiles as she too turns back to her book.

They’re both right… Two months will fly by and, before I know it, Carmilla will be back.

I smirk as an idea spring into my head.

“LaF, do you have a camera I can borrow?”

* * *

A few more months have passed, leaving only one month until graduation.

I’m eating in the mess hall when one of the men calls out my name.

“Karnstein! You’ve got a package!” He hands me a thick envelope.

I tear the envelope open and pull out the letter.

_Carmilla,_

_Carm! I miss you so much! <3 _

_I was just talking to LaFontaine and Perry about you, they’re really proud of you too Carm. We all are._

_I hope Basic is going as great as it was last time we talked. Tell JP your girlfriend says hello :)_

_I cannot wait to see you in a few months… To see you graduate… I am so very proud of you, Carmilla. I cannot tell you that enough. <3 _

_I love you more than anything in this entire world._

_Anyway, I was thinking about those pictures I promised to send a while back… And well, they’re included! I hope they make a good replacement for the picture you have… ;)_

_I have to get going Carmilla. :/_

_The next time we talk it will be face to face._

_Forever Yours,_

_Laura <3_

_PS: Look at those pictures when you’re alone… ;)_

I take a sip of my water, reading the last line of the letter. My brow furrows slightly as I open the envelope and grab the first picture.

I begin coughing erratically, almost spitting out my water and drawing the attention of some of the other men and women in the mess hall.  I quickly push the photo back into the envelope and run back to my cot. 

When I’m lying in the safety of my cot, no one in sight, I remove the photos from their envelope.

Who knew the cupcake looked this good in red lace lingerie? My thumb runs along the image, a smile pulling at the corner of my mouth.

One more month… Just one more month.

* * *

I’m in the passenger’s seat of my father’s car. He’s sporting a suit and tie, while a black strapless dress clings to me.

“Are you excited?” My father glances towards me as we pull into the parking lot, where a large number of cars are already parked.

“Of course! I’m so excited!” I beam as I glance over at my father.

“Well, Laura, let’s head inside.” My father beams as he slips out of the car.

We make our way towards the base, more or less following the crowd inside the big building until we reach the bleachers. They are slowly beginning to fill with families. We take a seat a little towards the back and wait.

When the bleachers are full to packing the sound of trumpets fill the air. A symphony begins and over the horizon comes the group graduating from basic training. A sea of men and women in blue long sleeved coats and pants, blue berets perched atop their heads.

As the group moves closer the sea of faces become visible. They march in front of the bleachers as the music blares loudly and the people cheer. 

As I watch the people march along, my eyes fall to a familiar face, causing my stomach to twist in knots.

Carmilla marches along with the group. I nudge my father and point her out.

We cheer her name loudly as she passes in front of us, but she keeps her gaze forwards marching along with the group.

A few announcements sound out from above, but all I can see is Carmilla and hear the instruments playing loudly as the group marches on.

After they’ve stopped marching, the music has stopped. There were a couple of short speeches and congratulations to the group. The the ceremony was over, the families begin making their way onto the field and towards their loved ones. As my father and I make our way across the field I spot her talking to one of the other recruits.

It’s obviously JP, considering he could pass for Will. When she turns her head her eyes land on mine and she rushes across the field, picking me up and spinning me around, before stopping. She hugs me tightly and leans forwards, pressing her lips softly into mine.

I sigh deeply into the kiss and hold her as tight as can, as if a gust of wind might carry her away from me. I bury my face in her neck.

“Cupcake.” She whispers as she holds me tightly in her arms. Behind my eyelids I can see a flash, I can easily guess that my father is snapping pictures.

Carmilla leans back, beaming as her eyes dart around my face.

“You weren’t lying…” She mumbles causing my brow to furrow slightly.

“You’ve been by my side… Always.” She smiles as she leans her forehead against mine.

After Carmilla and I finally detach from one another, Carmilla hugs my father tight.

“I am so very proud of you, Carmilla.” He whispers as he hugs her tight. I take this time to snap a few photos of them.

My father steps back from the hug and points towards me.

“You need a picture of you with your girl.” He grins as Carmilla makes her way towards me, her arm slipping around my waist. My father snaps a few pictures in various poses.

Even catching one of Carmilla pressing a kiss to my cheek.

“Karnstein.” Someone behind us calls out. Carmilla stiffens and brings her hand up in a salute, as a woman makes her way towards us.

“At ease, soldier.” She salutes her and Carmilla’s arm immediately slinks back around my waist. The name plate on the woman’s chest reads “Cochrane”.

“I take it you’re Carmilla’s family?” The woman asks, glancing at the two of us.

“Actually, this is my girlfriend and her father. My family and I don’t really talk…” Carmilla smiles and gently squeezes my side, Cochrane slowly nods.

“Well, you two should be very proud of her. She graduated top of her class. Have you considered airborne school? I think you’d make a great parachutist.” Cochrane smiles as she stares at Carmilla.

“I’ll definitely consider it, ma’am.” Carmilla smiles saluting Cochrane once more.

“Nice job, Karnstein.” The woman hugs Carmilla before moving away to another group.

“I’m so proud of you…” I whisper pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Carmilla!” I hear someone else call out. We turn around and the man, who resembles Will, makes his way towards us.

He grins as he salutes Carmilla and turns towards me.

“You must be Laura. Carmilla has told me a lot about you.” He beams as he gives my hand a firm shake. A red flush is apparent on Carmilla’s cheeks as she nudges JP.

“I was wondering if I could get a picture with you, Carmilla.” He beams as I take a step back so JP and his family can get their picture with my beautiful girlfriend. My father even takes a few shots before JP and his family move away.

“Congratulations, Carmilla!” JP gives Carmilla a hug before he moves off with his family.

Carmilla turns and releases a deep breath before she leans forwards and kisses me. I can feel all the longing from the past months hanging on the kiss.

As my eyes close and I start to get lost in Carmilla, I feel another flash and pull back from the kiss shaking my head.

“Dad!”

**Author's Note:**

> Well I really hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Expect to see more from this series in the future! 
> 
> As always, you can find me on Tumblr at gamergirl929.tumblr.com!
> 
> Thank you for being my beta Ivy888! :)


End file.
